The invention concerns a wiper arm for motor vehicles.
It was made known in DE 197 35 301 A1 to form the wiper bar for windshield wipers as a single component out of sheet metal. On its exposed end, the wiper bar has a U-shaped, connecting hook that is composed of sheet metal folded in two or three plies across its entire length. As a result of this, the connecting hook has a non-negligible overall height that is an influential factor in the aerodynamic drag of the entire windshield wiper. Moreover, the wiper arm is located relatively far away from the window to be wiped.
The invention is based on the object of further developing a wiper arm of the previously-known type in such a fashion that the overall height is reduced while the loadability remains the same.
The core of the invention lies in developing the connecting hook comprising a first and a second hook leg in such a fashion that the hook leg closest to the window to be wiped has a thickness that is less than that of the hook leg furthest away from the window.
The advantage of a further embodiment of the present invention lies in the fact that the hook leg furthest away from the window is approximately twice as thick as the hook leg closest to the window, so that a simple production process is possible.
According to a further embodiment, the wiper bar is developed integral with the connecting hook. The advantage of this is the aesthetically uniform appearance of the wiper arm and the simpler production.
According to another embodiment, the first and second hook legs extend substantially parallel to each other. The advantage of this is that a connecting element for fastening the wiper blade can be inserted easily into the hook.
The wiper bar can be produced out of a single piece of sheet metal. The advantage of this is that a uniform aesthetic overall appearance results.
The first hook leg is formed out of dual-ply sheet metal, and the second hook leg is formed out of single-ply sheet metal. In this fashion, it is particularly easy to reduce the thickness of the second hook leg.